<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amidst a Crash of Worlds by Kitsu_Onyo_Ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967663">Amidst a Crash of Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu_Onyo_Ink/pseuds/Kitsu_Onyo_Ink'>Kitsu_Onyo_Ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, crossover AU, first fic, near death expirience, relationship plot is uncertain at the moment, tags/rating will change as the story updates!!, the author is in the autism and adhd gang so please be patient with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu_Onyo_Ink/pseuds/Kitsu_Onyo_Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A team of Overwatch heroes finds themselves in the aftermath of a mission gone horribly wrong, but they aren't where they used to be. Time travel mishaps leave the team stranded in the year 1899 and left only with the help of a group of cowboys and each other in order to survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Jesse McCree/Arthur Morgan, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Sadie Adler/Fareeha "Pharah" Amari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amidst a Crash of Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howdy, everyone!<br/>
I'm very excited to share this fic with you, as I've been working on it for about a year now! I wanted to create something to show my love for the
characters of Overwatch and Red Dead Redemption.<br/>
This is my first "official" fic, and I'm still very unfamiliar with the Archive's format and publishing system (But no worries, I will learn as time goes
on!) and I'll do my best to make this read an exciting experience. While I have drafted the way I want the story to go and made some cover art for this fic, I will be updating this as I go, chapter by chapter, and at the moment I don't have a scheduled system for updating. But never fear!! I'm riding on inspiration and serotonin so I hope to not keep you waiting for long.<br/>
I love to read your messages and comments, and the fastest way to reach me is through my Tumblr, @rdrdepression! I'm happy to hear feedback,
constructive criticism, and what fate you wish to see befalls the characters of the story!<br/>
Link here:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rdrdepression<br/>
Other examples and works of my writing and art can be found there also. </p><p>Stay tuned, and thank you!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dun dun dun! COWBOYS GALORE BABEY!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>